


Дорожная порнушка

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: См. название.





	Дорожная порнушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Car Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127677) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Вообще-то, у Дэнни большой опыт в отношениях. У него было три напарника и жена, и у него были друзья, за которых он ловил пули, да и вырос он в большой ирландско-католической семье, так что.

Обычно Дэнни знает, как добиваться в отношениях своего и обычно для этого ему нужно говорить как можно громче и каждый раз ставить на кон все. У них с Рэйчел не срослось вовсе не потому, что они бросили пытаться, а потому, что в конце концов одних попыток стало недостаточно, и он ненавидел ее за это, а она так же сильно ненавидела за это его. Два года они ненавидели себя и друг друга, пока однажды Рэйчел не швырнула ему на рабочий стол бумаги о разводе со словами:

— Раз тебя все равно не бывает дома, то и сегодня не трудись приходить.

И Дэнни не боролся с ней за опеку, зная о рисках своей работы, до тех пор, пока она разрешала ему посещения.

Короче, Дэнни знал: есть люди, на которых ты можешь сорваться, потому что они это вынесут, и есть люди, которые с такой же яростью встретят тебя на середине выпада, а есть просто больные ублюдки.

Стив из последних.

— Нахуй тебя, — рычит Стив, когда Дэнни сообщает ему об этом своим самым, как он считает, рассудительным тоном.

— Нет, принцесса, это вряд ли. Думаю, все будет по-другому, — говорит Дэнни, и Стив оборачивается, чтобы сверкнуть на него глазами через плечо. Ему, наверное, неудобно в таком положении, но Дэнни… мягко говоря, Дэнни плевать. Спина Стива все еще покрыта фиолетово-зелеными пятнами, которые портят вид на гладкое золотистое раздолье его кожи — визуальный отпечаток жажды смерти Стива, и это лишь злит Дэнни сильнее, вызывает боль где-то в глубине груди, потому что господи, что за… К черту его навыки выживания, выживать будет некому, если так продолжится.

Руки Стива стянуты за спиной его же рубашкой — не так крепко, чтобы он не смог разобраться, как их выкрутить или выдернуть (или, может, просто порвать рубашку — это же хлопок, Стив раньше умрет, чем оденется как профессионал), — трусы и брюки спущены до колен, и он прижимается грудью к капоту машины Дэнни, над колесом. В Ньюарке такое не провернешь, некуда поехать, чтобы выебать твоего глупого напарника, кроме как в мотель с почасовой оплатой.

Ладно, очко в пользу Гавайев.

Дэнни опускается на колени, раздвигает ягодицы Стива и проводит по колечку мышц большим пальцем, продавливая кончик внутрь. Он представляет, как хорошо эта дырка будет выглядеть открытой, заполненной им, растянутой на его члене. Как будет выглядеть позже, когда Дэнни закончит, опухшая и красная, мокрая от смазки, которую он в нее втрахает.

Но сейчас Дэнни просто лижет ее, обводит языком и ухмыляется, когда Стив под ним дергается, пытаясь то ли отодвинуться, то ли придвинуться ближе — иногда он сам не знает, чего хочет. Дэнни не против сделать выбор за него. Он прижимает бедра Стива к машине, держит его открытым, толкает в него язык, проникая глубже, еще глубже, выманивая из Стива судорожные вздохи и стоны. Постепенно Стив становится податливым, качает бедрами, чтобы потереться членом о гладкий, нагретый солнцем металл, и очень славно жмется назад.

Дэнни вставляет палец до упора, немного оттягивает и продолжает трахать его языком, растягивать быстрее, чем обычно, потому что Стив — безрассудный, жадный до боли псих и прямо сейчас Дэнни, по крайней мере, может это контролировать: до какой степени будет больно. Дэнни словно его дилер, только при этом он может кончить и не заработать сердечную недостаточность.

— Ты прямо дождаться не можешь, а? — бормочет он в изгиб задницы Стива, потянувшись к карману за смазкой и презервативами. — Лежишь тут на моей машине, как шлюха с недотрахом.

Стив издает звук, который, вероятно, выражает возмущение и, вероятно, означает, что позже в штабе Стив будет держать кулак в его волосах, называть его «Дэнно» и заталкивать член ему в горло, но сейчас Стив стоит перед Дэнни, согнувшись над капотом и отставив задницу.

Дэнни смазывает пальцы, заляпав джинсы, потому что не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от колыхания бедер Стива и его голодной дырки, потом пальцами скользит в нее, смазывает и смотрит. Его собственный член давит на ширинку. Дэнни не тратит на подготовку много времени, хотя мог бы. Мог бы подразнить простату Стива и поиграть с его яйцами, доводить его до кондиции снова и снова, чтобы Стив вспотел и дрожал всем телом. Но прямо сейчас Дэнни просто хочет его на своем члене. Хочет трахать его, пока Стив не забудет все, кроме имени Дэнни.

— Ты… Дэнни, если ты… — Стив осекается от шлепка по заднице шипит сквозь зубы и, наверное, сверлит капот таким взглядом, что от того может отлупиться краска. Как будто Дэнни не похуй.

Он встает, морщась от боли в колене, расстегивает штаны, спускает, но не до самого конца, это другой вид секса. Надев презерватив, Дэнни смазывает член, кусает губу, потому что, черт, он уже близко.

— Насколько сильно ты этого хочешь?

— Ты, блядь, хватит дразнить, — стонет Стив, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на рубашке. Его спина выгибается, задница виляет в поисках, умоляет Дэнни поторопиться, как тут сопротивляться? Дэнни пристраивается, входит внезапным и плавным толчком, и внутри Стива горячо, туго, охуительно.

— Блядь, — Стив сдавливает Дэнни, а затем расслабляется, сжимается непроизвольными спазмами и ведет себя так, будто не до конца понимает, что делать с заполнившим его членом. И Дэнни близко, очень близко, все еще разгоряченный адреналином от погони и перестрелки, все еще немного злой (хотя, если честно, это его состояние по умолчанию), так что нет никакого угла, нет попыток найти простату, просто грубый и жестокий трах, звук шлепков кожи о кожу и попытки Стива насадиться сильнее. Дэнни хватается за плечи Стива, использует их в качестве рычага, чтобы их ритм совпадал, чтобы Стив вынужден был брать то, что Дэнни ему даст. Стив, судя по его задушенным стонам, не возражает.

На это Дэнни, конечно, тоже похуй, потому что, боже, Стив так сладко, так туго, так хорошо сжимает его член, и Дэнни хочется, чтобы на нем не было презерватива, хочется кончить прямо туда и смотреть, как вытекает его сперма, как Стив выталкивает ее и вбирает обратно, но пока что сойдет и так.

Стив напрягается и кончает, покрывает машину узорами и по ним же скользит, с трудом удерживаясь на ватных ногах. Дэнни сгибается, наклоняется над ним и целует кожу между лопатками. Он выходит из Стива за мгновение до того, как кончить самому, снимает презерватив и разукрашивает его задницу.

— Блядь, нет, — говорит Стив, оборачиваясь. Дэнни улыбается, гладит его бедро и делает шаг назад, чтобы натянуть штаны.

— О, да, — весело говорит он, заправляясь. — Ты испачкался, Макгарретт.

Он все-таки помогает Стиву освободить руки из его уродливой рубашки. Стив разминает их, а затем использует рубашку, чтобы стереть с себя все следы, и надевает штаны. Дэнни стоит в стороне и в основном просто наслаждается видом, несмотря на омрачающие его синяки и почти зажившие, затянувшиеся рубцами раны.

— Тебе пизда, — сообщает ему Стив, садясь за руль. — Тебе полная пизда, Дэнно.

Дэнни подтягивается на своем сидении и на этот раз наслаждается уже другим видом, тем, что за окном.

— Жду не дождусь.


End file.
